Memoria perdida
by InTheSnow
Summary: Un hombre sin recuerdos; una mujer dispuesta a ayudarle...Cuando Jane pierde la memoria por un accidente, el equipo se vuelca en ayudarle.
1. Chapter 1

**Felices fiestas! **

Cuánto tiempo sin publicar... Aprovecho las vacaciones para intentar escribir y publicar lo que tenía sin terminar (como es el caso). Este fic no tiene motivos navideños, de hecho me acabo de dar cuenta de que creo que nunca he escrito algo navideño jiji Lo tenía escrito (a medias) desde hacía mucho.

_Disclaimer: the mentalist no es mío..._

* * *

><p>Sonaba la melodiosa voz de Corinne Bayle Rae entonando de fondo las dulces notas de su canción Like a star cuando el coche se salió de la carretera.<p>

**_OoOoO_**

Lisbon se había enfadado aquella mañana con Jane. A decir verdad la había cabreado muchísimo, así que le había prohibido tácitamente acercarse al escenario del crimen.

No había parado de recibir llamadas por su culpa. Llamadas de altos cargos muy enfadados por el comportamiento de Jane. Estaba harta de tener que cargar con el asesor y recibir los golpes por él. ¿No podía simplemente portarse como una persona normal?

Jane decidió saltarse las advertencias de Lisbon e ir al lugar del asesinato. Tal vez necesitaran su ayuda y no podía dejarla con el culo al aire por mucho que ella pensara que no le necesitaba. Le necesitaba, o eso le gustaba pensar a él. En realidad, pensó con sorna, esperaba el día en que él fuera el caballero andante en esa relación.

Iba sonriendo mientras conducía. La brisa marina que entraba por la ventanilla del coche en aquel día soleado le daba en la cara y se metía por el cuello de su camisa procurándole una suave caricia llena de frescura. ¡Qué delicia poder conducir así!  
>Tarareaba alegremente aquella canción que ni siquiera conocía cuando un ruido mecánico comenzó a sonar. Un sonido al que no le dio mucha importancia. Lo había hecho otras veces. Pero el coche comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños que él no había previsto y que difícilmente podía evitar. Debía de ser la dirección porque el automóvil dejó de hacer caso a su conductor. Jane dio un volantazo, momentáneamente recuperó el control pero finalmente acabó perdiéndolo del todo y el coche se deslizó por una pendiente. No se paró hasta que un árbol en el camino lo detuvo.<p>

El Citroën estaba totalmente abollado, el capó partido en dos humeaba. No obstante, Jane estaba bien. Golpeado y magullado susurraba incoherencias mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente. Como era lógico perdió la batalla. Lo último que vio antes de perderse en la bruma de la inconsciencia fue el sol brillando contra el cielo azul.

**OoOoO**

Teresa Lisbon estaba preocupada. Nada inusual en ella y probablemente se le pasaría pronto si no fuera porque Jane no había aparecido en la Brigada desde el día en que ella le había dicho que no se le ocurriera volver. Y habían pasado dos días. Sí, probablemente le estaba echando un pulso y en cualquier momento aparecería por allí con su traje de tres piezas y una taza de té. Dios, cómo deseaba que sus rizos rubios atravesaran esa puerta aunque fuera para incordiar. Habían pasado dos días. Él nunca se ausentaba tanto.  
>Si le estaba jugando una mala pasada sólo para que se arrepintiera por haberle largado de allí… Se iba a arrepentir el idiota ese.<p>

- Van Pelt… - salió por tercera vez en el día - ¿Sabemos algo de Jane?

La pelirroja miró a sus compañeros con preocupación que no pudieron más que devolverle sendas miradas de inquietud antes de dirigirse a su jefa con temor.

- No, jefa. Lo siento.

- Tampoco está en su motel – dijo Rigsby tragando saliva.

- Bueno – suspiró ella – Ya aparecerá cuando le dé la gana.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a su despacho cuando la voz de Van Pelt la detuvo tras contestar una llamada de teléfono.

- Jefa, es para ti.

- ¿Para mí? – con el ceño fruncido tomó el auricular.

- ¿CBI? ¿Teresa Lisbon?

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?

- Llamo del hospital. Tenemos a un hombre…

- Oh, Dios… ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Entonces, ¿le conoce? En recepción nos han dicho que trabaja en su equipo. No localizamos a su familia. Se llama…

- Patrick Jane.

- Sí, estatura media, mediana edad, rubio…

- Sí, ¿Cómo está, qué ha pasado…?

- Tranquila, señora. Él está bien. Sufrió un accidente de coche hace dos días. No está grave pero creo que debería venir de inmediato.

- ¿Seguro que está bien?

- Hágame caso, agente. Será mejor que venga ¿puede hacerlo ahora?

- Por supuesto, estaré allí en media hora.

Colgó el teléfono con un suspiro pesaroso. ¿En qué se había metido Jane ahora? Su cara debió de cambiar porque el equipo la miraba expectante. Era evidente el desconcierto en sus caras.

- ¿Jefa? – Cho fue el primero en llamar su atención.

- Sí. Han encontrado a Jane. Al parecer está en un hospital de la ciudad.

- Dios, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Van Pelt se quedó boquiabierta - ¿Cómo está?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

Levantó las manos para silenciar a sus agentes.

- Tranquilos, chicos. Él está bien, parece. El doctor me ha pedido que vaya. Evidentemente no han localizado a nadie de su familia – añadió con voz trémula – Bien, Van Pelt, Rigsby…seguid trabajando en el caso. Cho…

- Yo conduzco – dicho esto se colocó la pistola y se dispuso a coger las llaves del coche.

Lisbon hizo una parada en su despacho para tomar algunas cosas antes de salir volando para averiguar qué había pasado con su consultor. Dios, si le había pasado algo… Ella no podía siquiera manejar esa opción.

El trayecto hacia el hospital fue rápido y silencioso. A pesar de la situación de preocupación en la se encontraba, Lisbon pudo pillar un par de veces a Cho mirándola de reojo, inquieto como si quisiera decirle algo y no se atreviera o intentara discernir si era necesario. Sí, Lisbon no necesitaba consuelo. Era la jefa por alguna razón. Era ella la que se encargaba de ofrecer su apoyo cuando se precisaba de él, no al contrario.

_**OoOoO**_

El doctor Morrison los recibió en la sala de urgencias.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Podemos verle?

- Supongo que usted es… - estiró la mano esperando la misma cordialidad que él presentaba.

- Teresa Lisbon, agente del CBI – le estrechó la mano sin ninguna ceremonia pero con firmeza. Lo único que quería era saber cómo estaba su asesor. Lo demás poco importaba. – Perdone, pero…ha dicho que Patrick Jane estaba aquí… Explíquemelo.

- Verá – sus manos de cirujano empezaron a moverse con gestos breves y seguros que acompañaban a su voz – Hace dos días el señor Jane sufrió al parecer un accidente de coche creemos que debido a una avería…  
>Teresa abrió la boca, su cara debía de reflejar sus sentimientos porque el doctor continuó hablando antes de que ella sacara conclusiones. Cuántas veces le había dicho que ese coche viejo, sin airbags y sin protección acabaría pasándole factura. Parecía una esposa preocupada, pero seguro que ya en su época Ángela le había dicho lo mismo que ella un millón de veces.<p>

- … lo encontraron en las afueras esa misma noche. Él está bien, el coche no tanto pero… sólo necesita un poco de descanso.

- Si lo encontraron hace dos días… ¿por qué han tardado tanto en llamarnos?

- Ese es el motivo por el que quería hablar con usted antes de que le viera. La situación es un tanto delicada.

La cara de Teresa definitivamente expresaba la contrariedad y la ansiedad que el hombre le estaba provocando. O más bien la situación que le estaba explicando. Sacó fuerzas para ser paciente y no zarandear al simpático doctor en busca de respuestas más claras y más rápidas que la satisficieran de una vez.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Cuál es esa situación?

- El señor Patrick Jane se encuentra temporalmente amnésico.

**ooo**

Involuntariamente abrió la boca y sus ojos se dilataron tanto que parecía que le habían exprimido el abdomen hasta que sus orbes se salieran del lugar como esos estúpidos muñecos de goma. Boqueó varias veces sin dar crédito a lo que le decía. ¿Por qué demonios le pasaban estas cosas a Jane? Quedarse ciego, ser secuestrado más veces de las que podían ya contar, ser golpeado con una pelota de béisbol.

¡Increíble! Estuvo tentada de preguntarle si hablaba en serio, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para esa clase de bromas.

Su cabeza empezó a maquinar preguntas y soluciones a toda velocidad antes de saber si quiera qué era lo que había pasado o si tenía solución.

- Amnésico… - fue lo único que atinó a decir - ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¿Cuánto tardará en recuperar la memoria? Porque…la recuperará ¿verdad?

- Bueno, en realidad es un poco complicado, señorita. No podemos estar seguros de si la va a recuperar o cuánto tardará en hacerlo. Estos casos son bastante complejos; podría tardar dos días, dos años o cinco minutos… Es habitual en este tipo de accidentes que debido al shock y el golpe en la cabeza su memoria se haya visto afectada y la mayoría de las personas acaban recuperando sus recuerdos en un breve período de tiempo…

- ¿Cuánto? – intervino bruscamente.

- Dos, tres días. Pero como le digo no puedo asegurarle que vaya a suceder así.

Lisbon suspiró.

- ¿Podemos verle ahora?

- Claro, desde luego. ¿No tiene familia? ¿Necesitan llamar a alguien más?

- No, en realidad…nosotros somos como su familia. Lo que haga falta debe pedírnoslo a nosotros – dijo amargamente - ¿Cómo supo a quién debía llamar? ¿Se lo dijo él?

- Nada más lejos. Los bomberos encontraron su identificación entre el coche destrozado. Así es como supimos donde trabajaba y cómo localizar a alguien que le conociera. Cuando despertó no recordaba nada, así que no había forma de saber quién era o si alguien lo buscaba – Lisbon asintió - Si me siguen les guiaré hasta su habitación.

Los pasillos del hospital se cernían sobre ella creándole una angustiosa sensación. Era sombrío y tétrico, y todo eso aún siendo de día cuando la luz entraba por las ventanas. No quería ni imaginar pasar una noche allí. Y no quería pensar en tener que hacer compañía a Jane. Bueno, a lo mejor al no tener memoria no recordaría lo mucho que odiaba los hospitales. Jane sin memoria era algo impensable, inimaginable. Se preparaba a sí misma para el encuentro con el asesor mientras pasaba los distintos corredores y puertas hasta su habitación.

No podría describir la sensación que invadió su cuerpo entero al ver a Jane. Era extraña. La alegría y el alivio de verle bien, salvo por la herida de la cabeza y unas magulladuras era seguida de la preocupación y el malestar cuando al mirarla no surgió en él ni el más mínimo signo de que su presencia le afectara en modo alguno. Su mirada era vulnerable y estaba perdida. Parecía asustado incluso. Algo que parecía imposible en Patrick Jane. Casi le daba miedo acercarse. Parecía estar bien físicamente, pero eran sus ojos los que hablaban por él. Y gritaban que no estaba bien.

- Jane – suspiró aliviada al poder acercarse y comprobar que sin duda estaba entero. Y no tuvo reparos en dar muestra de su preocupación, a pesar de la cercanía de su colega y del doctor.

Él la miró confundido, curioso al principio; luego hizo un esfuerzo por recordar quién era ella. Lo vieron fruncir el ceño, concentrado en la tarea, pero nada. Era evidente que aunque lo intentaba no lograba dar con la respuesta. Con mirada inquisitiva se dirigió al médico y a la enfermera que estaba a un lado de su cama, como si necesitara aprobación o ayuda.

- Jane ¿de verdad que no recuerdas nada? ¿No sabes quiénes somos? – preguntó acortando un poco más la distancia.

- Encima tengo nombre de chica… Jane – se quejó el asesor ignorando las preguntas que acababan de hacerle. - ¿Podría llamarme por el otro nombre? Paul…

- Patrick – le corrigió antes de dirigirse de nuevo al doctor - ¿Lo ha recordado?

- Me temo que no, señorita – contestó él – Le hemos dicho como se llama cuando nos hemos enterado a ver si de esa forma le venía algo a la mente. Pero nada.

- Entiendo – se dirigió de nuevo hacia el hombre amnésico – Jane…Patrick, dime que no es una de las tuyas. Jura que no estás fingiendo.

Él la miró como si acabara de pisarle los testículos.

- Oye, no sé quién eres, y de verdad que eres muy guapa pero…estás chalada. – Lisbon se quedó atónita. ¿Chalada? ¿Guapa? No sabía si sentirse ofendida o halagada - ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría fingir que no recuerda quién es, a qué se dedica o dónde vive?

- Sin duda, tú – añadió Cho.

- Porque no tienes sentido común, y sueles hacer este tipo de cosas para molestar.

- ¿De verdad?

- Ajá – se sentó en la cama, a sus pies, mirándole directamente a los ojos aún dilucidando sobre si aquello era real o sólo otro de sus juegos que la sacaban de quicio y la metían en problemas. – Entonces…

- Nada. Estoy en blanco, borrado, totalmente en blanco… y es horrible.

Lisbon suspiró apesadumbrada y miró a Cho; éste le devolvió una mirada agitada que no se solía vislumbrar muy a menudo en él.

- Bueno, ¿vais a decirme quién soy o de qué os conozco? – preguntó expectante mirándolos a ambos alternativamente, pero estaba claro que era la chica quien hablaba.

- Yo… - se aclaró la garganta. Él alzó una ceja inquisitiva – Nosotros trabajamos juntos en la Brigada de Investigación Criminal de California.

- ¿La…qué? – por su expresión no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

- Es una agencia del gobierno. Trabajamos resolviendo crímenes en todo el Estado. Luego te lo explicaré.

- ¿Soy policía? – Ante esto Lisbon tuvo que reprimir la risa.

- No, no exactamente. Eres un asesor de la Brigada, trabajas en mi equipo. Me llamo Teresa Lisbon, y él es Kimball Cho, mi segundo.

- ¿Asesor? ¿Y qué asesoro?

- Bueno, es algo largo de explicar. Eres muy observador y todo eso. Quizás deberías descansar un poco más antes de que entremos en detalles.

- Llevo dos días descansando – dijo desanimado – ¿No podrías quedarte un ratito y contarme algo sobre mí? Quizás recupere la memoria.

- Estamos en medio de un caso así que va a ser difícil – contestó – pero vendré más tarde y podremos hablar. Ahora deberías echarte una siesta ¿eh? Y pórtate bien, por favor.

- Sí, como si aquí hubiera algo que hacer – hizo un mohín muy parecido al Jane de siempre al que no le gustaban los hospitales.

- Venga, no seas crío. Volveré. Ahora tengo que hablar con el médico. Cho ¿te quedas un rato con él?  
>Agente y médico se apartaron junto a la enfermera fuera de la sala para hablar.<p>

- ¿Cuándo le darán el alta?

- Bueno, sólo tiene un golpe en la cabeza y unas contusiones así que supongo que mañana podrá llevárselo. La presión del cerebro ya no es un problema. ¿Tiene a dónde ir? Ha dicho que no tenía familia ¿verdad?

Lisbon asintió.

- ¿Ningún pariente? – Ella negó y vio cómo la mirada del hombre se desviaba hacia Jane un segundo, teñida de lástima. Luego se volvió hacia ella de nuevo.

- Pero, no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de él. Bueno, nosotros. En realidad somos como una familia.

- Pero será un poco complicado para él entenderlo. Es decir, descubrir que no tiene memoria y tampoco familia puede ser un duro golpe. Se preguntará quién es, qué hará ahora, se esforzara demasiado en descubrir su identidad y esto creará estrés y el estrés no hará más que empeorar la situación. Procure que no esté sometido a presión y que no intente recordar a la fuerza, nunca funciona… Las cosas tienen que llegar a su tiempo, unas fotos, videos tal vez, caras conocidas. Eso puede ayudar mucho.

- Descuide, doctor. Así lo haré. Como le decía ahora estoy ocupada pero ¿podría venir luego y pasar un rato con él? ¿La noche quizás?

- Desde luego, daré instrucciones de que la dejen quedarse después de la hora de visita.

- Gracias. – desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia su cama. A través del cristal podía verle mirando a Cho con atención.

- Las pruebas han salido bien. De todas formas quiero hacerle un seguimiento y si recupera la memoria o pasa algo fuera de lo común, no dude en venir a verme. Me gustaría saber cómo evoluciona.

Lisbon asintió. Parecía un buen hombre el doctor. La acompañó de nuevo hacia el interior de la habitación.

- ¿Ya has puesto a nuestro amigo al día? – Lisbon se acercó a los dos hombres con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

- Lo cierto es que no habla mucho tu compañero. Por lo que entiendo, tú eres la jefa de un equipo, somos cinco miembros, y yo ¿me dedico a observar en busca de pistas y comportamientos en la gente?

- Sí.

- Y me meto en líos.

- Ajá. – Miró de reojo a Cho – Creo que no deberías hablarle demasiado sobre eso.

- Oh, no. No te preocupes agente Cho. Me encanta saber que soy el chico malo. Los buenos nunca se divierten.

- Jane – Lisbon no pudo evitar reprenderle. Cho la miró y se encogió de hombros.

- Oh, por favor – soltó un quejido lastimero y la miró con irritación – No me llames como si fuera tu hermanita pequeña. Me hace sentir mucho peor de lo que estoy, que no es poco dada la situación. ¿No te parece?

- Sigues siendo como una niña – dijo Cho.

- Oye, ¿puede decirme eso?

- Somos compañeros, puede decirte cualquier cosa. – Lisbon se burló. – Nosotros tenemos que irnos, Patrick. ¿Estarás bien?

- Supongo – dijo, e hizo un leve encogimiento de hombros. La amargura en su mirada, la angustia por la falta de memoria eran evidentes. Lisbon sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón por él y por tener que dejarlo solo.

- Cho – el aludido se levantó lentamente de la esquina de la cama y comenzó a salir en dirección a la puerta – Nos vemos luego. El doctor me permite quedarme contigo.

- ¿Por qué? – la miró con una horrible cara de confusión, como si no entendiera la situación, y probablemente no la entendía.

- Porque somos amigos. Y hasta que estés bien del todo necesitas que alguien te ayude a ir al baño – rió y luego salió de allí no sin antes mirarle una última vez.

"Joder, menudo lío". En medio de un caso, Jane sin memoria…"Mierda". Esto se complicaba por momentos. Ya había sido suficientemente duro verlo pasar a través de todo lo de John el Rojo y verlo en el hospital cuando se quedó ciego y ahora estaba totalmente privado de recuerdos, confuso, desorientado. Perdido…


	2. Chapter 2

Volvió al CBI, aunque le costó Dios y ayuda concentrarse en el trabajo o en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Jane y su actual estado. Quería volver cuanto antes al hospital y saber si Jane estaba bien, si mejoraba, si podía ayudarle. Hacer algo para ayudarle. Aunque fuera una locura y una estupidez porque desgraciadamente no podía

El caso se estaba alargando pero se hacía tarde y ella tenía que volver al hospital, así que mandó a los chicos a casa. De todas formas no había nada que pudieran hacer hasta por la mañana. Recogió sus cosas y pasó por casa a cambiarse de ropa. Necesitaba unos pantalones más cómodos y sus botas planas para quedarse en el incómodo sillón de la habitación de un hospital. Suspirando cerró la puerta y se encaminó al coche.

Debería haber tomado café. Estaba realmente más cansada de lo que creía. Por suerte llegó a su destino sin ningún percance. Era tarde y la oscuridad de la noche había caído sobre el hospital únicamente iluminado por los fluorescentes del techo en los pasillos dándole un aspecto lúgubre y fantasmagórico. Las habitaciones estaban a oscuras casi todas. Cuando llegó al puesto de enfermeras de la planta de Jane una agradable señora de pelo corto y cara redonda le sonrió. Como el doctor le había aconsejado mostró su placa a la enfermera de guardia esperando que le confiriera cierta autoridad. Por experiencia sabía lo mandonas que podían ser, tanto con los enfermos como con los familiares. A veces eran peor que los propios médicos. Tenían un aura maternal que se extendía más allá de la simple imagen que proyectaban; tenían la autoridad de una madre.

- Soy Teresa Lisbon. El doctor Morrison me ha autorizado para quedarme.

- Oh, por supuesto. La chica de la policía – salió de detrás del escritorio – Venga conmigo.

Caminaron juntas a través del pasillo.

- El sillón es reclinable. No es una cama pero estará cómoda. Le hemos dejado una manta y una almohada encima. Si necesita algo no tiene más que apretar el botón. Estaré ahí mismo. Y si necesita una taza de café decente dígamelo y la llevaré a la sala de enfermeras.

- Es muy amable – le sonrió y vio cómo se alejaba de nuevo a su puesto.

Jane ya estaba dormido. Las persianas no estaban echadas y la luz de fuera jugaba con su rostro creando sombras y aportándole una tonalidad blanquecina. Parecía muy relajado. Cuando se acercó al sillón situado entre la ventana y la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible vio que efectivamente una manta no muy gruesa y una mullida almohada la esperaban reposando sobre uno de los brazos. Desenganchó la funda de la pistola de la cintura del pantalón y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre el ancho alféizar de la ventana, aquel que la gente utilizaba para colocar tarjetas de "mejórate pronto" o centros de flores de colores y peluches para los pacientes y de los cuales, por supuesto, Jane no había recibido ninguno. Con un suspiro dejó también el móvil y las llaves del coche mientras se hacía una nota mental. Era una soberana estupidez pero por la mañana llevaría flores para Jane. Aunque supiera que eran suyas, le animarían. Tal vez comprara un ridículo peluche del que él se espantaría pero que secretamente le reconfortaría durante su estancia allí. Colocó su bolso colgando del sillón para luego sentarse en él y arrellanarse intentando encontrar una posición cómoda. Tras unos minutos lo logró y pretendía también dormir. No tenía sentido permanecer despierta estando él en el quinto sueño, pero estaría a un palmo de distancia de él por si le hacía falta algo. Estuvo unos minutos contemplándole y pensando en qué pasaría con él, sin poder conciliar el sueño y creyendo ya que pasaría la noche en vela.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había caído dormida cuando un sobresalto la hizo despertar de golpe quedando sentada otra vez en su asiento. Instintivamente giró la cabeza hacia su colega.

Jane estaba tenso, revolviéndose en la cama mientras murmuraba y gemía en sueños. Parecía desesperado. Sus manos asían con tanta fuerza las sábanas que tenía los nudillos blancos. Tenía el pelo revuelto de la lucha consigo mismo y la frente totalmente perlada de sudor.

"Sangre" fue lo único que entendió Lisbon de todas las palabras sueltas y sin sentido que salían de su boca. Por su reloj eran las tres y diez de la mañana. Llevaba como unas cuatro horas durmiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría Jane así?

Cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Le tocó el brazo y lo zarandeó suavemente para despertarlo. Debía de estar teniendo una pesadilla muy angustiosa.

- Jane, despierta…- Lisbon tenía su mano presionando el hombro de Jane pero les estaba costando conseguir que despertara. Lo sacudió un poco más fuerte y habló un poco más alto. - ¿Jane? Tranquilo, estás…

De pronto, sobresaltado, Jane abrió los ojos con tal desesperación que el aliento de Lisbon se congeló. Le agarró la muñeca con tanta fuerza que le cortaba la circulación.

- Jane – estaba confundido y parecía fuera de sí. Sus ojos parecían no mirar a ningún sitio aunque se movían frenéticamente en todas direcciones. Necesitó su otra mano para posarla en su mejilla y hacer que se centrara en ella- Patrick…

Resultaba raro y muy difícil ser tierna con él. Estaba acostumbrada a tratarle a empujones todo el rato debido a sus continuas travesuras pero estaba tan distinto ahora. Tan vulnerable, tan fuera de sí mismo… Como si no fuera él. Era un animalito al que habían sacado de su hábitat y metido en un lugar desconocido, oscuro y frío.

- Patrick, eh, tranquilo ¿vale? – escudriñó sus ojos y él pareció relajarse porque le soltó la mano sin dejar de mirarla, aunque seguía respirando con dificultad. - ¿has tenido una pesadilla?

- No lo sé. Había sangre – esta vez fueron los ojos de Lisbon los que se abrieron de la impresión – Muchísima sangre, y cuerpos. Había una habitación entera cubierta de sangre…estaba oscuro pero la sangre relucía mucho. No paraba de brotar, era oscura y pegajosa y estaba por mis manos también…y….

Se miró las manos. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse de nuevo mientras hablaba a gran velocidad y fruncía el ceño como si tratara de comprender algo.

- La sangre…estaba por todas partes, no podía moverme, ni respirar. Era tan real. Toda esa sangre…

- Hey, Jane, tranquilo – dijo sosteniéndolo aún por el hombro y en la mejilla. Hablaba bajo para que no se estresara demasiado. Pero los recuerdos de su sueño estaban volviendo con renovada fuerza.

- No. Sí que pasa. Ha sido horrible. Quiero irme. ¡Que me dejen salir de aquí!

Jane comenzó a forcejear con ella. ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con él? Estaba fuera de control.

- Shh. Está bien. No pasa nada – él no lo tenía tan claro - Jane, tienes que tranquilizarte. Te vas a hacer daño.

- No quiero estar aquí más tiempo. Necesito tomar aire. Quiero salir. – como si de un niño pequeño se tratara se despojó de la vía.

- Maldito seas, Patrick Jane. Siempre comportándote igual – masculló mientras trataba de mantenerlo quieto.

Llamó a la enfermera apretando el botón junto a la cama. Ésta llegó en menos de un minuto.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

- Ha tenido una pesadilla. Está muy alterado y dice que quiere irse.

- Señor Jane, deje de comportarse como un crío. No puede salir de aquí. – Sonaba como toda una autoridad pero aun con su mirada de madre enfadada. Él siguió gimiendo e intentando zafarse de su agarre – Sostenlo fuerte, querida. Será mejor que le ponga un calmante.

- No…no quiero un calmante. Lo que necesito es un poco de aire, por favor…Quiero salir de aquí.

La miraba suplicante, desesperado y ella lamentaba no poder ayudarlo.

Sacó una jeringuilla de su uniforme y se la inyectó en el brazo. Iba bien preparada. Al instante Jane se relajó en sus brazos y comenzó a desistir. La enfermera volvió a colocarle la vía.

- Es un calmante muy flojo. Sólo para que esté relajado e intente dormir. Tranquila.

Ella asintió. Temía que todo aquel ataque de pánico fuera por un mal recuerdo que le perseguía en sueños y aun sin memoria estuviera haciéndole pagar. La sombra del pasado nunca abandona. Y Jane, sin saber si quiera que era Jane, lo estaba pagando.

Le miró con lástima mientras su cuerpo se iba relajando aún con los ojos clavados en ella. Lisbon movió una de sus manos hasta su mejilla derecha de modo que pudiera agarrarla, muy suavemente, hasta que su cuerpo dejara de agitarse. Su otra mano estaba todavía en su hombro presionándolo ligeramente contra la cama. No le extrañaba que una pesadilla pudiera causar tal reacción en él. Sin memoria, y sin rumbo alguno, era horrible tener una de esas pesadillas tan vívidas, que más que sueños son recuerdos que hacen de las suyas mientras la gente duerme. Ella misma no dejaba de sufrir esas horribles pesadillas cuando era pequeña, tras la muerte de su madre. Y temía que la mente de Jane estuviera recreando la noche en que encontró a su familia, hasta hacerlo enloquecer.

- Shh, quédate tranquilo. Todo está bien. – sus dedos apretaban su torneado hombro masculino con la fuerza suficiente para que sintiera su contacto; su mano se posaba en su cara obligándole a mirarla mientras le susurraba palabras que esperaba le reconfortaran – Sólo era un mal sueño. Estás bien, Patrick. Duerme.

- Vale, pero quédate conmigo. – Al instante notó como la mano de Jane se aferraba a su antebrazo. No demasiado fuerte. Lo suficiente para que no se apartara mientras sus ojos, hasta el momento aterrados, se suavizaban poco a poco, vulnerables aún, pero dejando ver lo que sentía. Su miedo. – No me dejes.

Ella sonrió. En realidad con amargura, pero intentó que él no lo notara. Era extraño que Jane tuviera que estar así para que confiara en ella, para que cayera su barrera y poder ver en él. Su mirada suplicante la apenaba sin igual. No creía que aquel hombre mereciera eso. ¿No había tenido ya suficiente en la vida? Suficiente sufrimiento, suficiente dolor… ¿No había pagado ya por sus errores del pasado? Era como una de aquellas leyendas griegas donde los dioses, por razones que a veces no se puede llegar a comprender, juegan con las personas encomendándoles misiones imposibles, pruebas dolorosas y crueles, poniendo la misma piedra una y otra vez en su camino. Maldiciéndoles a una vida de sufrimiento para toda la eternidad. Y la eternidad era demasiado tiempo.

- Claro que no. No me voy a ningún lado – dijo con voz suave, trazando círculos con su pulgar en la áspera piel de su mejilla donde una capa de vello empezaba a salir a la superficie – Estoy aquí.

Patrick Jane no entendía cómo la sola presencia de aquella mujer podía calmarlo tanto. Estaba tremendamente avergonzado por su comportamiento. Casi hasta le había hecho daño al agarrar sus muñecas. Había perdido el control. Pero es que el sueño había sido horrible. La sangre en sus manos, una habitación con gente muriendo desangrada…Y ni siquiera sabía por qué le pasaba eso. ¿Cómo podía soñar con sangre y muerte cuando ni siquiera recordaba su nombre a no ser que alguien se lo dijera? Aquella sensación era espeluznante. No saber nada. Estar perdido en la más absoluta…nada. Pero ella le reconfortaba, le tranquilizaba. Su pequeña mano, su diminuta y suave mano se apoyaba en su cara dándole una cálida sensación de calma. Sus grandes ojos verdes estaban llenos de preocupación. Podía notarlo aunque no la conociera.

Y aun cuando no tenía ni idea de quién era esa mujer de intensos ojos verdes sabía que podía contar con ella incondicionalmente. Le reconfortaba de tal manera que casi pasaba por alto la abrumadora sensación de estar en medio de la oscuridad camino a ninguna parte.

Parecía tan vulnerable e impresionado. Lisbon no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos de cachorro aterrado que al contrario que otras veces era la más pura sinceridad. No había juegos, ni trucos. Estaba realmente asustado y perdido. Ella continuó acariciándole un poco más, mirando su cara mientras sus facciones se relajaban y volvían a la normalidad.

Cuando la enfermera se fue y ella volvió al sillón, pasó gran parte de la noche mirando a Jane. Asegurándose de que estaba bien. Él ya se había dormido cuando ella lo hizo, mucho rato después.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí va otro capítulo. Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para postear jeje. Pero ya lo tengo casi todo, a falta de un capítulo o dos. Espero que les guste.

Gracias por los reviews. Me alegro que esté gustando. Yo me lo paso muy bien escribiendo.

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon intentaba concentrarse en lo que le decía el doctor, pero era bastante difícil. Su cabeza intentaba ir dos pasos por delante buscando ya soluciones para Jane. No sabía qué iba a hacer con un consultor temporalmente incapacitado, si es que se trataba de algo temporal. Se dio cuenta que el neurólogo le estaba hablando precisamente de eso y trató de centrarse en su voz.<p>

- …por lo tanto no sabemos cómo va a desarrollarse este tipo de afección en cada caso concreto. Es algo desconocido, difícil de entender e incluso de estudiar y de lo que no tenemos mucha información. ¿Señorita?

- Sí, le escucho, perdone estoy un poco distraída. Esto ha sido un golpe duro de encajar. Si no recuerda ni su nombre ¿cómo va a poder hacer una vida normal?

- Puede que no se lo parezca ahora pero es una suerte que su memoria a corto plazo no esté afectada. – decía el doctor Morrison – No podría retener información. En el caso del señor Jane, aun si su memoria no regresara, podría empezar de cero haciendo una vida totalmente normal.

- ¿Cómo debo tratarle? ¿Debería contarle cosas sobre su vida, sobre quién es?

- Nosotros aconsejamos – intervino el neurólogo – dejar pasar un poco de tiempo en principio. Evitar que el paciente se fuerce a recordar ya que esto podría resultar contraproducente. Un sobreesfuerzo a destiempo no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, más bien le crearía más confusión. Debe intentar que los recuerdos lleguen a él poco a poco, quizás si le lleva discretamente a algún sitio que soliera frecuentar o preparándole algún plato especial cuyo olor le evoque cosas.

- ¿Y si me pregunta por su familia? Ya le he contado al doctor Morrison…

- Mi colega me ha puesto al tanto sobre la trágica situación del señor Jane. Debido a lo delicado del asunto es mejor que no se lo cuente. Dígale que no tiene familia, que los doctores le hemos prohibido darle más detalles o alguna historia similar.

Más decidida que el día anterior se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de Jane sabiendo ya en parte lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿Estás listo? – Jane la miró desde la cama donde estaba sentado. Se había vestido con la ropa que le había llevado, tenía un aspecto algo mejor y la esperaba observando las vistas que había desde su habitación.

Lisbon se había despertado temprano y había ido a buscar algunas tarjetas de "Esperamos que te encuentres mejor" y "Ponte bueno pronto" y las había colocado junto con una bonita planta en el alféizar de la ventana y algunas otras en la mesilla de noche. Los chicos habían contribuido con sus propios artículos que esperaban a Jane en la oficina.

En la Brigada todo el mundo se acercó hacia él preguntándole cómo se encontraba, deseándole una pronta recuperación y felicitándole por su vuelta. VanPelt lo abrazó. Rigsby le señaló la mesa donde habían depositado un globo con las palabras "Felicidades por tu graduación" ante lo que Jane sonrió y sus compañeros hicieron una mueca, una caja de bombones para agasajar a un regimiento y una tarjeta firmada por un montón de gente.

- Para haberlo hecho con tanta celeridad no está nada mal – comentó Rigsby.

- No. Está muy bien. Os lo agradezco – Jane le dio un toque con el dedo índice al globo haciendo que éste oscilara rítmicamente presentando sus congratulaciones. Luego tomó un bombón y la tarjeta y fue a sentarse para leerla.

Cuando le vio irse directamente al sofá y acomodarse en él una sensación invadió el cuerpo de la agente, una repentina y momentánea alegría al pensar que había recordado algo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sólo era un instinto en lo más hondo de Jane que lo hacía amar los sofás. No habían vuelto sus recuerdos.

-Vale. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, jefa? – preguntó Cho, echándole un ojo a Jane desde la distancia.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, Kimball. Todo mi proyecto termina en traerlo aquí. Pero supongo que necesitamos un plan. ¿Alguna idea?

-¿Quién va a quedarse con él?

-No es una mascota, Rigsby. No nos quedamos con él. Él va a…va a…- emitió un gemido – va a ser horrible.

-Entonces, ¿te lo quedas tú?

-No es un perro, chicos, por favor. Y, no, no puede quedarse conmigo – susurró – Salgo de aquí tardísimo cada noche. ¿Qué haría con él?

-Ya es un fastidio que se haya quedado sin memoria – comentó Cho con su habitual franqueza – no va a sernos de ninguna ayuda.

-Bueno, jefa, podría quedarse contigo. Puede pasar el día en la Brigada, lo hace normalmente mientras tú acabas los informes. No creo que moleste mucho en su estado – añadió VanPelt con una mueca en los labios.

-Lo único que tengo claro es que no podemos decirle nada. Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero. Sea lo que sea, tiene que recordarlo por sí mismo.

-Entendido.

-Bien. Ahora, veamos…- se frotó la frente con la palma de la mano, un gesto habitual en ella – volvamos al trabajo porque hay que sacar el caso adelante. Ya pensaremos luego en algo. Supongo que de momento puede quedarse en mi habitación de invitados. Esta noche. Hasta que se me ocurra algo.

-Muy bien, jefa.

-Sí, qué bien – rezongó con mal humor – Es curioso que cuando toca encargarse de algo que tiene que ver con Jane nadie está disponible. Si no hay más remedio…

Se giró hacia el sofá donde Jane se había quedado antes pero él ya no estaba allí. ¿Pero cómo se había ido tan pronto y sin que lo hubieran visto? Miró alrededor. No, definitivamente no estaba en la sala. Lisbon se dio la vuelta para encarar nuevamente al equipo, esta dirigiéndole a VanPelt una mirada cargada de frustración.

-Con que en su estado no iba a molestar ¿eh? – murmurando caminó apresuradamente en busca del consultor – Ya empezamos.

Media hora después encontraban a Jane paseando por los pasillos del CBI mirándolo todo con extrema curiosidad, entrando en salas de interrogatorio, algunos de las cuales estaban en pleno proceso, para hacer su última parada en la cocina. No había hecho ningún desastre más que interrumpir el trabajo de los policías y vagar sin rumbo fijo. Aún así Lisbon no quiso arriesgarse y tras dejar algunas directrices sobre el caso se llevó al asesor a casa donde podía tenerlo bien vigilado.

OoOoO

El camino a su casa fue incómodo. No porque el asesor se hubiera comportado mal. Al contrario, no parecía él. Parecía abstraído, metido en sí mismo. Probablemente estaría valorando la situación, cosa que ella misma ya había hecho.

¿Y si permanecía así para siempre? ¿Y si no volvía a recuperar al Jane mordaz, irónico, cínico en ocasiones? ¿Y si todos los recuerdos de lo que habían sido y habían compartido se perdían para siempre en la oscuridad de su cabeza? Bueno ¿importaría de veras que nunca volviera a recordar la vida que llevaba de culpa y tortura? ¿Importaría que empezara de nuevo de verdad sin remordimientos, sin culpa, sin tristeza, sin John el Rojo? Quizás ella pudiera vivir con un Jane así, pero ¿y él? De pronto se sintió culpable. ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que Jane prefiriera vivir sin recordar quién era, qué era…sin recordar a la familia que una vez tuvo? Estúpida de ella. Sería como borrar una vida entera.

Si por ella fuera…"Despierta" – pensó mientras su mirada se perdía en medio de ninguna parte – No está en tus manos que él recupere sus recuerdos o permanezca así.

Pero ¿y si lo fuera? ¿Permitiría que Jane siguiera ignorante de su vida anterior y de los acontecimientos que la habían cambiado para siempre? ¿Le arrebataría su necesidad de venganza?

Aunque por otro lado, y siendo un poco egoísta, quizás si lo pensaba un poco le prefería así. Capaz de comenzar una nueva vida, desde cero, una tabula rasa que ahora podía llenarse. Nuevas experiencias, nuevos recuerdos, nuevos sentimientos, una nueva vida…Totalmente nueva y diferente. Una nueva oportunidad. Pero esto no trataba sobre ella y realmente no sabía si ella misma preferiría que le dijeran la verdad o la dejaran ignorante de su anterior vida y comenzar una nueva; esto trataba de un hombre desamparado y sin memoria en el salón de su casa que se hacía preguntas cuyas respuestas no conocía y que formulaba preguntas que nadie era capaz de contestar por miedo a hacerle más daño.

¿Qué sería de él? ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando recuperara la memoria? ¿Qué pasaría si un día de pronto empezaba a recordar cosas? Se volvería loco si comenzaba a recordar cosas desagradables que no podía explicar. Dios, eran tantas preguntas.

Y se preguntaba además por qué era siempre ella la que se comía la cabeza con cuestiones imposibles. Él parecía ahora de lo más tranquilo mientras observaba su casa con la curiosidad de un niño. La respuesta era que había pasado tanto tiempo cuidando de Jane que ya no podía evitar preocuparse por cada arañazo que se hiciera.

¿Echaría de menos al Jane de antes? Sí. ¿Le importaría mucho que dejara la venganza y la tristeza que amenazaban cada instante con destruirle? No. En absoluto. ¿Debía tomar partido? Eso aún estaba por ver…

- ¿T-Teresa…? – acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba aún en medio del salón, parada, embobada en sus pensamientos y Jane la miraba entre la curiosidad y la preocupación. Una pequeña arruga se formaba en su entrecejo al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza - ¿Estás bien?

La repentina pregunta la desestabilizó. Rápidamente tomó el control de su cuerpo y asintió.

- Sí. Sí, estoy bien – una sonrisa fingida se acopló automáticamente en su cara cansada – Sólo estaba pensando…Olvídalo, estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¿Te mentiría yo? – Dios, en ese momento deseaba darse una palmada en la frente por estúpida.

- No lo sé. – Su expresión parecía divertida más que otra cosa – Ni siquiera te conozco.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – cambió de tema. Se negaba a tratar con un Jane sin memoria que parecía poseer la misma persistencia que el antiguo.

- La verdad es que… - puso una mano en su estómago y comenzó a acariciarlo en círculos e hizo un gesto muy gracioso como si acabara de ser consciente de su apetito – Sí, tengo mucha hambre.

- Bien. ¿Qué te apetece cenar?

Abrió la boca para hablar pero enseguida la cerró frunciendo el ceño.

- Ni siquiera sé lo que me gusta.

- Oh, eso es fácil – por su cara pasó un halo de esperanza – Te gusta todo.

- ¿Todo? – su entusiasmo y sorpresa le arrancó a Lisbon una sonrisa.

- Sí – meneó la cabeza de derecha a izquierda – Cualquier cosa. En todos los años que te conozco jamás te he visto rechazar un buen plato de comida o… bueno, cualquier cosa que pudieras tragarte y que supiera bien.

- Cuéntame más.

- Lo haré mientras preparo la cena. ¿Me ayudas?

- Pues claro – la siguió hasta la cocina mientras ella le explicaba varias anécdotas de casos en los que él había comido sin parar a pesar de que la muerte había sido por envenenamiento. Un poco idiota pero ¿quién cuestiona el apetito de Patrick Jane?

Después de cenar vieron la tele. Durante varias horas porque él no conseguía coger el sueño y tampoco dejaba que ella se apartara de su lado. Pasaban de las doce y la película comenzaba a reproducir los títulos cuando Lisbon se percató de que Jane había caído en manos de Morfeo. Estaba tan tranquilo así que casi le daba pena despertarlo, pero la posición en la que se había quedado dormido iba a provocarle una contractura. Lo zarandeó con cuidado.

- Hora de irse a la cama, Jane.

- Lisbon, ¿eso es un ofrecimiento? – De repente una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro de Jane iluminando toda su cara. ¡Pero cómo le encantaba reírse de ella! - ¿Quieres aprovecharte de mí porque no tengo memoria?

- Venga ya. Yo nunca haría eso – bufó a la vez que ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Acostarte conmigo o aprovecharte de un hombre sin memoria?

- Ambas cosas – el rubor de esas mejillas provocaba un sentimiento de calidez en Jane – Por Dios, Jane. No seas tonto. Además, me conoces, puede que hayas perdido la memoria pero en el fondo sabes que puedes llevarte un puñetazo por esta inapropiada conversación.

- ¿Sabes? – Estaba intrigado por aquella diminuta mujer que se ruborizaba ante comentarios sexuales y al mismo tiempo le amenazaba con un puñetazo. Siguiendo con la broma, fingió estar molesto – No sé si sentirme ofendido por el hecho de que no te interese lo más mínimo acostarte conmigo o asustado por la amenaza.

- ¿Quieres descubrirlo?

- Lo cierto es que… - quería probar hasta donde podía llegar aquella mujer. Era un alivio poder olvidarse por unos momentos de la situación en la que se encontraba, del estado precario de su mente, y concentrarse en otra cosa.

- A dormir – ordenó.

- Vale, vale. ¿En la misma cama? – volvió a la carga.

Ella rodó los ojos y Jane soltó una carcajada.

- Está bien. Lo siento. Es que me encanta ver ese color rosa del que se te ponen las mejillas y la cara que pones cuando te molestas. Es bastante curioso en una mujer que sirve a las fuerzas del orden. Dado que parece que voy a tener bastante tiempo intentaré averiguar todo lo posible sobre ti. Voy a tener que conocerte de nuevo. Y quiero saberlo todo.

Y, para su sorpresa, era cierto. Tras varios días de no saber donde estaba parado o qué sería de él, una nueva meta se impuso ante sus ojos. No se rendiría. Intentaría averiguar quién era por todos los medios posibles. Haría que su memoria regresara por las buenas o por las malas. Le sonsacaría a todo el que pudiera y si eso no daba resultado… Ya vería lo que pasaba entonces. Pero, por el momento, tenía algo que hacer. Conocer a Teresa Lisbon y todos los aspectos de la relación que había mantenido hasta el momento con él.

-Tu memoria podría regresar mañana o esta noche misma.

-Yo no apostaría por ello –El salón se cargó de tensión. Una corriente parecía fluir entre ellos al igual que las palabras no dichas, los miedos y las frustraciones por las que ambos pasaban en aquellos momentos – Pero la recuperaré, Teresa. Estoy seguro de que lo haré. Hasta entonces agradezco tu hospitalidad. Debes de apreciar mucho a Patrick Jane para aguantarme, ofrecer tu casa y renunciar a parte de tu vida y tu intimidad.

-Sí. Te aprecio, Patrick. Aunque seas un auténtico incordio – Dicho esto se dio media vuelta sabiendo que él la seguía de cerca.

Ambos sonreían mientras subían las escaleras hacia las habitaciones


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas noches! Nuevo capítulo de nuestro Jane sin memoria. Gracias por los comentarios, es genial que les esté gustando. Me animan mucho los reviews, saber sus opiniones...

No estoy contestando por privado pero lo haré jeje A mi también me gusta ver el aspecto vulnerable de Jane y el que sea Lisbon la que esté con él, en modo "mamá gallina" siempre detrás de Jane cuidando su espalda. Sí, aunque lo niegue, a ella le encanta poder ayudar de esa manera y que él la necesite.

Ahora, sin más dilación, cuarto capítulo de memoria perdida para que puedan seguir disfrutando y seguir poniendo reviews :D

* * *

><p>Sin duda Jane era un hombre con determinación. Quizás no tuviera memoria, pero determinación no le faltaba. Y estaba decidido a recuperarla o, al menos, que el mundo no se diera cuenta de la fragilidad que le provocaba la falta de ella.<p>

-Oye, Teresa por qué no me cuentas cosas sobre mí. Quizás eso haga que…

-Olvídalo Patrick y no intentes sonsacar a nadie porque tienen órdenes de no hacerte caso. Ya sabes que el doctor Morrison opina que es mejor que no te fuerces. Cuando tus recuerdos vuelvan, volverán.

-Médicos…¿qué sabrán ellos? No son más que…

-¿Charlatanes con batas blancas?

-¿Cómo sabías lo que iba a decir?

-Puedo leer tu mente, Patrick Jane – le susurró cantarinamente.

El rodó los ojos.

-Venga ya.

-Es algo que dices muy a menudo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Los recuerdos están ahí. En tu cabeza. Sólo tienes que dejar que salgan.

-Pues no me gusta. Es frustrante y aburrido – hizo un mohín de lo más infantil.

-¿Sabes lo que es aburrido? Una vigilancia de más de 24 horas en un coche sin aire acondicionado. ¿Frustrante? Tener que rellenar más papeleo del que puedes abarcar cuando lo único que te apetece es darte un buen baño y meterte en la cama. Así que no te quejes. Tú estás casi de vacaciones.

Y así era. Vacaciones. Al no tener facultades para ayudar activamente en una investigación se paseaba de aquí para allá, descansaba en el sofá de la oficina de Lisbon y pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el apartamento de ésta. No le dejaban ni asomarse por las escenas de los crímenes. Si ya era un peligro en estado normal, con su nueva situación no sabían lo que sería capaz de hacer. Además no querían que la visión de un escenario especialmente cruento repercutiera en el proceso de curación. El nuevo Jane no estaba acostumbrado a ver esa clase de imágenes tan de cerca.

-¿Sabes qué? Si voy a seguir mucho más tiempo de "vacaciones" – habló poniendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra- voy a necesitar ropa más cómoda. No puedo seguir paseándome por aquí con un traje de tres piezas. Resulta de lo más incongruente.

-¿De lo más incongruente? – Bufó en respuesta – No es que tú alguna vez hayas sido coherente.

-Vamos sólo tráeme un par de vaqueros, algunas camisetas… Puedo pagártelas – se quedó en silencio unos instantes frunciendo el ceño profusamente. - ¿Puedo pagártelas? ¿Tengo siquiera dinero?

Lisbon sonrió dulcemente en respuesta. Estar con él era como contestar preguntas a un niño pequeño. No recordaba tener que haber dado tantas explicaciones ni siquiera cuando sus hermanos eran pequeños y atravesaban aquella curiosa y divertida fase de los "por qué". Jane tenía preguntas para todo. Por suerte no eran preguntas de tipo "por qué el cielo es azul". Eran siempre preguntas como "¿cómo llegué al CBI?", "¿por qué te hiciste policía?", "¿qué hacía antes?", "¿tengo familia?", "¿tengo casa?", "¿por qué algunos agentes me miran como si hubiera atropellado a su perro?"… Y así un sinfín de preguntas, algunas de ellas sin respuesta.

Aunque sus recuerdos no habían vuelto, sus dotes deductivas parecían estar surgiendo de algún punto de su ser, latentes, esperando para ser desempolvadas y utilizadas nuevamente. Incluso había averiguado lo de VanPelt y Rigsby. Toda esa cosa de que se gustaban.

Llevaba varios días en casa de Lisbon y a pesar de que seguía tan quejica como de costumbre, habían fijado una especie de rutina y parecían estar adaptándose bastante bien. Lo que más preocupaba a la agente era la mirada taciturna que veía a veces en su rostro, muy parecida a la del antiguo Jane cuando creía que nadie le observaba. Eso y los constantes sueños seguidos de sudores, temblores y gritos que le molestaban día sí día no.

-Sí, Patrick, tienes dinero. El CBI te asigna una cantidad, un sueldo. No es mucho pero te permite vivir bien. De hecho, tengo tu cheque por aquí, en alguna parte… - Tuvo que rebuscar entre las carpetas de diversos casos en curso hasta que dio con el sobre "Patrick Jane" en la bandeja "pendientes" – Esto es tuyo. Del Estado a tus manos por tu incalculable e inestimable contribución a la sociedad.

-¡Vaya, Teresa! Espero que no te hagan soltar ese rollo cada vez que te dan mis honorarios.

-No te preocupes. Esto ha sido de mi propia cosecha, pero no te acostumbres. Es sólo por esta vez. Y ahora, largo – ella ya había puesto toda su atención en sus asuntos mientras Jane se marchaba con la vista clavada en ella.

No le hacía gracia que Jane campara a sus anchas por ahí, pero tras varios días sin hacer nada él se estaba subiendo por las paredes aunque no quisiera decirlo y el médico le había aconsejado que le dejara libertad puesto que era necesario que se sintiera autosuficiente si quería recuperar su vida. Así como le había dicho que no debía preocuparse por las pesadillas, que eran totalmente normales tras un accidente traumático y que desaparecerían en cuanto el paciente se relajase. Así que le dejaba ir de aquí para allá, pulular por la sala de descanso e incluso ir solo hasta su apartamento donde él la esperaba y hacía la cena o pedía algo y la esperaba para comer juntos.

Al día siguiente, llegó a casa un poco antes de lo acostumbrado. Pensó que así podría ir a buscar algo de ropa para Jane y algunos libros y revistas para tenerlo entretenido. Al parecer al nuevo Patrick Jane le gustaban los libros de cocina y las películas basadas en los comics de Marvel. Aunque tenía que reconocer que no le había importado ver la última de Batman. La casa estaba silenciosa, pero sabía que él estaba allí por el murmullo lejano que provenía de su habitación.

-Oye, Patrick he pasado por… - abrió la puerta sin pensar y allí estaba Jane…

¡Desnudo!

O, al menos, parcialmente desnudo. La toalla que colgaba precariamente de sus caderas no sólo apenas le cubría nada sino que además parecía a punto de caerse. No obstante, parecía que sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en esa imagen. Haciendo un esfuerzo consiguió que sus ojos siguieran hacia arriba para mirar directamente a su cara.

-Emm, yo…- se aclaró la garganta y respiró hondo resistiendo el impulso infantil de cerrar de un portazo y salir corriendo para evitarles el bochorno a ambos. Teresa Lisbon no había llegado hasta donde estaba sonrojándose por cualquier cosa. Así que se armó de valor y le mantuvo la mirada – Me he acordado de nuestra conversación de ayer y te he traído algunas prendas de ropa nueva. Te espero fuera.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se quedó en el rellano del piso superior. ¡Dios! ¿Quién habría imaginado que Jane tenía ese torso o esas piernas? Siempre había sentido fascinación por esa manía de los hombres de no secarse el cuerpo antes de salir del baño. Se tapaban con la toalla más pequeña que encontraban, que por supuesto apenas alcanzaba para ser propiamente atada, y dejaban correr gotas de agua por todo su torso. Podía ser una imagen hipnotizadora.

-Teresa, ya puedes entrar – la voz de Jane, amortiguada por la puerta, interrumpió los azarosos pensamientos de Lisbon.

Al darle permiso para entrar pensaba que estaba totalmente vestido pero sólo se había puesto unos pantalones de chándal oscuros.

-Vaya, estás…

-¿Vestido?

-Diferente… - Antes de caer en las trampas verbales de Jane entró y comenzó a sacar el resto de prendas de la bolsa – Unos vaqueros, una camisa, dos…no, tres camisetas, zapatillas de deporte…

No iba a explicarle el por qué de no haber comprado ropa interior. Les llevaría a una conversación demasiado íntima e incómoda que no tenía ganas de tener. Ella ya había hecho su papel comprándole ropa, artículos de aseo y entretenimiento; ahora, que fueran Rigsby o Cho los que se encargaran de la ropa interior. Se percató de que, una vez más, hacía de hermana con alguien. Primero con sus propios hermanos. Ahora con Jane.  
>A decir verdad, a pesar de la trayectoria que llevaba con el asesor, de sus intenciones de no dejar que nadie viera lo que había detrás de su máscara había una larga historia de protección hacia él. Si se quedaba ciego acudía a ella, y ella trataba de no dejarle sólo ni un segundo como si fuera una madre gallina; cuando le apuntaban con una pistola se le helaba la sangre; las innumerables veces que se había visto envuelto en un asalto con rehenes ella había esperado al otro lado de la barrera negociando muerta de miedo; si, como tantas veces había pasado, intentaban echarlo del CBI, ella luchaba contra viento y marea para que lo readmitieran o reconsideraran las opciones.<p>

¡Se había convertido en la madre de Jane! "Genial" pensó mientras le acercaba una camiseta.

-Te lo agradezco mucho.

-No ha sido nada.

-¿Sabes? Cada vez que te sonrojas así pienso que hay algo que no me cuentas, como por ejemplo, una relación más íntima de lo que pueda parecer…entre nosotros – Su tono era de burla pero a la misma vez de curiosidad – Quizás, éramos algo más que amigos pero no me lo quieres decir para no confundirme, ahora que estoy sin memoria.

-Jane ¿es que te has dado un golpe en la…? – Lisbon rodó los ojos antes de explicar – No, no tenemos ninguna relación íntima o sentimental de ningún tipo. Somos compañeros. Nada más.

-Vale. Sólo decía que noto cierta tensión…

-Por amor de Dios Jane…Por supuesto que hay tensión. Eres un maldito incordio. No me vengas ahora con chorradas. Una relación – murmuró- como si fuera tan fácil…

-Bueno, ¿y por qué es tan difícil?

-En primer lugar, y aunque tú desconozcas las normas o, más bien, hagas caso omiso de ellas…existen. Hay normas que impiden que dos agentes de la misma unidad tengan relaciones.

-¿Qué me dices de Rigsby y Vanpelt?

-Que ellos no están saliendo. No mantienen ningún tipo de relación fuera de los límites de la Brigada.

-Eso no lo sabemos. Además, es obvio que se gustan – Le brindó una pícara sonrisa -.

-Sí, es obvio – rezongó - ¿Vas a seguir recordándome que hasta sin memoria supiste antes que yo lo de esos dos?

Jane continuó sonriendo.

-Además, da igual, ellos nunca traicionarían la confianza del CBI teniendo una relación a escondidas.

-Teresa - Tras mirarla atentamente, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, carraspeó ligeramente y habló- Yo, particularmente ahora, no puedo hablar sobre relaciones o cualquier otra cosa…Como verás no estoy en mi mejor momento, pero aún así soy bastante consciente de que cuando hay atracción entre dos personas ni todos los libros de normas del CBI, ni el mismísimo jefe de CBI-landia lograría que esas dos personas…bueno, que pasaran cosas, tú ya me entiendes. Y si Grace y…

-¡Vale! Está bien. Déjalo ya – Lisbon señaló a Jane con un dedo – Más te vale que Wayne y VanPelt no…hagan nada.

-Oye, no es culpa mía…

-Lo será. Déjalo ya. Te lo ordeno.

Jane soltó una carcajada que resonó por toda la habitación.

-Volviendo a lo nuestro…

-Patrick, no hay nada nuestro.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, Jane, te lo habría dicho, habrías…notado algo. No hay nada entre nosotros.

-Pero es que noto algo.

-Sí, hambre…Vamos a cenar. Hoy no he parado. Estoy hambrienta – Y era cierto. Aunque también era verdad que estaba esquivando el tema.

Jane decidió dejarlo por el momento pero era cierto que notaba algo entre ellos. No conseguía dilucidar lo que era, pues últimamente no era capaz de aclarar sus pensamientos o sentimientos respecto a nada. En aquel momento era una pizarra en blanco sin demasiada capacidad para afirmar radicalmente algo. Sin embargo, no podía tratarse sólo de una relación laboral cuando se sentía tan a salvo con ella, cuando sabía que le confiaría su propia vida o que podía contar con ella. No se estaría quedando en su apartamento si su relación no fuera tan estrecha. No todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su comodidad e intimidad para acoger a una persona sin saber hasta cuando iba a quedarse.

-Teresa, ¿no crees que trabajas demasiado?

- Es lo que solemos hacer los esclavos de las fuerzas del orden – le sonrió.

Su preocupación por ella la conmovía. Era extraño ver esa faceta máxime cuando hasta hacía un par de semanas era él la fuente de sus quebraderos de cabeza (y en cierto modo lo seguía siendo) y nunca le había importado mucho la cantidad de trabajo que conllevaba "cuidar" de él. Pero ahora mismo no era muy "él" así que quizás estaba viendo las cosas de otra manera. Al fin y al cabo, no conocía nada de su antiguo comportamiento.

Salió de la habitación poniéndose por fin la camiseta que le había llevado.

-Ayer ya me había dormido cuando llegaste a casa ¿verdad?

-Sí – respondió mientras sacaba de la nevera ingredientes para hacer una ensalada y empezaba a cortar unos tomates – Por cierto, no tuve oportunidad de agradecerte que me dejaras la cena preparada. No sabía que tuvieras esa maña en la cocina.

Jane sonrió para sí acercándose a la encimera donde la ayudó a preparar la comida.

-He descubierto que me relaja – le explicó – Cuando salí del hospital la psicóloga me aconsejó que buscara algo en lo que ocupar mi tiempo, algo que me gustara y me relajara. Y no se me ocurre nada mejor que esto. Así, por lo menos, puedo agradecerte que me dejes quedar en tu casa y todo eso.

-Pues te lo agradezco mucho. No siempre tengo tiempo para comer adecuadamente. Aunque voy a engordar como siga comiendo así.

-Y te vendría bien – dijo mirándola de reojo – No es que parezcas poco saludable y está claro que eres fuerte como un roble. Pero estás demasiado delgada. Deberías bajar el ritmo.

Había notado que Teresa se pasaba todo el día en la Brigada. Salía temprano, volvía tarde, comía poco y descansaba aún peor.

-No puedo bajar el ritmo. Es el trabajo que tengo – le dijo tranquilamente – Sé que puede parecer que me dejo absorber mucho por él, y tal vez sea así, pero me satisface, Patrick. Hacemos el bien. Salvamos gente. Sacamos el mal de las calles. O lo intentamos al menos.

-Wow. Haces que parezca…emocionante.

-Lo es. Pásame la pimienta – se quedaron un momento trabajando en silencio, sonriendo, cocinando como dos personas que se conocen desde siempre – No te he preguntado cómo lo estás llevando tú…

Su voz había sonado insegura. Jane lo estaba llevando mejor. Al menos no se había derrumbado, pero quería probar si el nuevo Jane le daba más explicaciones de las que le daría el antiguo. Quería que le contara cómo se sentía de verdad.

-Bien , ya sabes, es complicado y malditamente confuso… Es como…como si tuviera la cabeza llena de algodón o de cemento más bien. No consigo obtener información. No sale nada. Está cerrado a cal y canto. Y no lo entiendo. – Frunció el ceño. Últimamente lo hacía mucho cuando reflexionaba sobre algo- ¿Sabes esas películas en las que el protagonista se revuelve, le duele la cabeza, hay fogonazos y de repente recuerda algo?

-Sí.

-Pues son todo pamplinas. Yo lo único que consigo es el dolor de cabeza. Lo demás sigue tan negro como siempre. Hay una barrera de niebla entre este Patrick Jane y el anterior – Lisbon había ralentizado sus movimientos mientras lo escuchaba. El seguía cortando la lechuga mientras relataba debilidades que antes nunca le habría contado. Parte de ella estaba sorprendida- Una parte de mí quiere saber más, saber qué hacía antes o qué clase de persona era, si tenía más amigos (lo cual no es probable porque nadie más ha venido a verme), si me gustaba lo que hacía. Diablos, quiero saber qué hacía exactamente… Otra parte desea poder seguir adelante. Pasar del antiguo Jane, dejar todo atrás y continuar con algo nuevo.

Lisbon no sabía qué decir a aquello. Quería ayudarle, aconsejarle como lo haría una amiga, pero no quería que se viera influenciado por las opiniones del único y más cercano referente en ese momento tan inestable de su vida.

-Lo entiendo –Dejó el cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar y miró a Jane a los ojos- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Patrick. Sigues los consejos de los médicos, te lo estás tomando con calma, no te agobies. Hasta ahora lo has llevado con mucha serenidad. Tarde o temprano recuperarás tus recuerdos, y si no lo haces nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte para que puedas empezar de cero. Tranquilo.

Curiosamente lo estaba. La cálida sonrisa de aquella mujer menuda y en ocasiones malhumorada le daba una esperanza que nada en todos aquellos días le había proporcionado.

OoOoO

Esa misma noche Jane tuvo otra pesadilla. Se sentía tan frustrado. A veces venían cuando estaba especialmente cansado o le dolía la cabeza y otras sin motivo aparente. Había tenido un buen día y ahora pesadillas otra vez.

Esta vez se trataba de varias imágenes difuminadas y aparentemente inconexas. Una cara que se acercaba a él en la penumbra y le susurraba cosas que no lograba entender; las otras eran de la misma habitación de siempre llena de sangre, sus manos ensangrentadas…

Era absolutamente repugnante, horrible. Y se estaba cansando de levantarse en mitad de la noche con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, cubierto de sudor y temblando con una hoja en otoño.

En medio del forcejeo había tirado algo de la mesilla de noche y Lisbon al escucharlo había ido corriendo y se había quedado a su lado hasta que se había relajado y había dejado de temblar. En un momento dado se había sentado en el borde de la cama ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

Imaginaba que así era como trataba a las víctimas o sus familiares durante los casos. Atenta, comprensiva, empática, cariñosa…Sabía lo que hacer en cada momento. O, por lo menos, eso aparentaba.

Estaba un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento después de cada sueño. Había apretado los ojos durante este último, los tenía rojos, irritados, al borde de las lágrimas y estaba seguro de haber gritado y gemido. Aún así se apretó contra ella, que al cabo de un rato comenzó a masajear su cuero cabelludo con movimientos acariciadores.

No había necesidad de palabras. Más tarde, sería conveniente contarle el sueño, puesto que ella podría darle alguna pista sobre las imágenes y el doctor Morrison y la psiquiatra insistían en que era bueno que compartiera todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos con alguien. Pero por el momento, no tenía que hacerlo. No había presión con ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas noches! Quinto capítulo de Memoria perdida. Espero que lo disfruten mucho. Gracias por sus comentarios que, como siempre, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Más reviews, please!

Saludos!

* * *

><p>Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que había salido del hospital y su memoria no había mostrado el mínimo atisbo de mejora pero se estaba tomando las cosas con más calma. Parecía haberse relajado desde que no trataba de recuperar sus recuerdos a la fuerza e incluso las pesadillas habían remitido.<p>

Contrariamente a lo que pensara semanas atrás, no era tan malo no tener memoria. Podía acostumbrarse. No tenía familia. Nadie que lo necesitase o esperase. ¿Por qué no empezar de nuevo? Sin duda podría hacerlo. Había aprendido muchas cosas durante las últimas semanas. Incluso había servido de ayuda en algunos de los casos. Era como si las facultades que todos decían que poseía siguieran allí en algún lugar en su interior, en su mente, pese al golpe. En ocasiones, veía una foto de un escenario de crimen u observaba un interrogatorio y de pronto le venía una idea que se había estado formando en su mente, al observar la situación, sin ser realmente consciente de que estaba dando con algo realmente importante para la investigación. A veces era un gesto en la persona, un tic nervioso, gestos forzados o apresurados, un ligero, casi imperceptible, temblor en la voz; otras, algo que echaba en falta o que estaba de más en una imagen. Así que ahora al menos le dejaban observar y hacer comentarios sobre las cosas que veía. La vida era buena. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hacía antes, ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad.

No es que ya no importara su falta de memoria. Sabía que había espacios en blanco es su historia, lagunas que quería, necesitaba, desesperadamente llenar pero con las que nadie parecía poder ayudar. Sabía que su vida estaba incompleta y esto a veces era una píldora amarga de tragar. Era consciente de que las personas que en algún momento lo habían conocido lo miraban inseguras. Algunas preguntándose si realmente estaba falto de recuerdos; otras parecían mirarlo temerosas de hablar demasiado, quizás de meter la pata, como si supieran algo que él no recordaba…Al menos los chicos del equipo lo habían integrado de tal forma que su falta de memoria no parecía interferir en su amistad. De vez en cuando salía con Rigsby y Cho a tomar unas copas entre caso y caso.

El tiempo iba pasando y la relación con la mujer que ahora era su punto de enlace con el mundo se iba fortaleciendo día tras día. Su rutina era perfecta. Él trabajaba sólo unas pocas horas y el resto del día lo dedicaba a pasear (siempre cerca de los lugares que ya le eran familiares) y a estar en casa. De esta forma cuando Teresa, que trabajaba más horas de las que debería, llegaba a su apartamento él tenía todo organizado e incluso la cena hecha. Sabía que la agente agradecía estos gestos igual que él agradecía no tener que pasar los días solo o tener que vivir por su cuenta. Tenía la sensación, tal vez porque no tenía familia, de que su vida había sido muy solitaria. La compañía que se ofrecían el uno al otro les venía muy bien a ambos. Él solía sentarse en el viejo sillón del rincón a leer libros a la luz de una lámpara mientras Teresa veía la televisión antes de irse a dormir o repasaba informes. A veces se sentaban a ver películas en el mismo sofá , como los dos viejos amigos que eran, hasta caer dormidos. Entonces alguno de los dos despertaba, le daba un ligero codazo al otro y se iban a la cama.

Era pronto aún pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo pensaba en el día en que tuviera que dejar a su compañera, porque estaba claro que en algún momento tenía que dejar aquel apartamento para seguir con su vida de forma independiente y dejar también que ella siguiera con la suya. No podía estar pegado a ella para siempre, ni quitarle parte de su vida privada y de su tiempo.

Últimamente, Patrick había notado a Teresa taciturna, callada, con la mente en otros menesteres. No había querido preguntarle nada, pues era consciente de que su manera de actuar era la de una persona que no quería informar a los demás de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Necesitaba tiempo para sí misma, una intimidad que le faltaba desde que él había acampado en su casa. Así que decidió que si ella quería hablar, lo haría. No iba a presionarla. Estaba aprendiendo lo tremendamente independiente que era Teresa Lisbon. La mujer menuda, de figura casi infantil, a veces inspiradora de ternura, otras, poseedora de la delicadeza de una apisonadora, era fuerte como un roble, tenía determinación, mano dura, había aprendido por las malas a ser dinámica y valiente en una profesión regida por la mano masculina. No soportaba que nadie se percatara de su vulnerabilidad y ponía una sonrisa en su cara en cada paso del camino. Una semana atrás había tenido una pelea en un bar cuando criminal intentaba huir. El muy canalla la había golpeado en la cara tomándola por sorpresa antes de que le diera tiempo de sacar su pistola. Le había roto el labio. Al parecer, tras esto, ella no perdió el tiempo. Le asestó una patada que le hizo perder el equilibrio, lo tomó de la chaqueta, le devolvió el puñetazo, le estampó contra la pared mientras le leía sus derechos y le puso las esposas. Cuando la agente apareció en la unidad de delitos, dejando al tipo bajo la custodia de Ron, lucía una herida en la comisura de la boca y un arañazo en la mejilla. Al verla, instintivamente corrió hacia ella preguntando qué diablos había pasado, su corazón había empezado a latir a mil por hora como si intentara salir de su caja torácica. La tomó por la barbilla, a lo que la agente respondió con un gemido, intentando contabilizar los daños; pero ella no tardó en desprenderse de su mano con una sonrisa restándole importancia, diciendo que no era la primera vez y que había sufrido heridas peores en el ejercicio del deber. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ver a una mujer en esas condiciones. Para ella era algo que iba atado a su trabajo, un añadido del que no podía librarse, como las lesiones en los deportistas. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada.

OoOoO

Lisbon salió a la terraza. Una hermosa noche estrellada se cernía ante ella y la brisa acompañaba sus pensamientos con su dulce vaivén. Jane estaba en la planta de arriba. A ella le gustaba pensar, en silencio y soledad, cosa que no podía hacer con él pululando por ahí. Estaba acostumbrada a dejar todo pensamiento personal para cuando terminaba la jornada laboral cuando se encontraba por fin a solas en su casa. Se sentaba en silencio a meditar en sus horas muertas.

Con Jane alrededor, no tenía tiempo de nada. No había tenido tiempo de pararse a pensar en nada. La mayor parte del día estaba tan ocupada con él, cuidándolo, vigilándolo asegurándose de que estaba bien que ya no tenía tiempo ni ganas de cuestionarse nada. Cuando llegaba la hora de dormir estaba tan cansada que caía rendida enseguida. Últimamente pasaba todo su tiempo con él. Salían, comían, jugaban... Tenía que decir que era algo agradable, tener a Jane como "compañero de piso". Siempre había alguien cuando llegaba a su apartamento, alguien con quien comer y charlar y que no dejaba de preguntarle cómo le había ido el día ni una sola vez. Y ella estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa porque sabía que él estaba allí esperando. Era agradable. Alguien que, en cierto modo, cuidaba de ella. El nuevo Jane, al igual que el anterior, era muy detallista en el día a día. Tazas de café junto a un bollo en su mesa de la Brigada para asegurarse de que se alimentara de otra cosa que no fuera sólo café, la cena hecha por las noches, películas…La diferencia con Jane era que el de ahora no ponía distancia cada vez que veía que la relación se estrechaba o que estaban pasando más tiempo juntos fuera de horas de trabajo.

Ahora, sola, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, mientras él se daba una ducha, ella se veía asediada por la nostalgia, los recuerdos, el pasado. Compañeros de viaje que en fechas como esa aparecían más renovados que nunca. Suspiró ruidosamente. Por eso no oyó llegar a Jane. Estaba detrás de ella, llamándola, pero seguía tan absorta que tuvo que poner una mano en su brazo para llamar su atención. Ella sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus ideas antes de girarse hacia él, con una sonrisa fingida.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No tengo memoria pero aún puedo ver perfectamente.

- No es nada. Vamos. Que no quiero que se eche a perder esa comida. Tiene buena pinta.

Aun cuando intentaba fingir y se dirigía hacia la cocina con paso resuelto, Jane no se lo tragaba.

Tras varios minutos de ver cómo Lisbon pinchaba la comida con el tenedor sin probar bocado decidió hablar.

- ¿Teresa? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

- Sí, claro. Está muy rico, Jane - dijo mirándole por un instante - Eres un gran cocinero.

- Ni quiera lo has probado.

- Pues claro que lo he...- al mirar en su plato se dio cuenta de que estaba casi sin tocar, excepto por los pinchazos del tenedor. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no comía. Entonces le miró - Perdona, estoy algo despistada.

- He visto gente despistada. Tu compañero Rigsby cuando mira a Grace, pero tú... estás en otro lugar. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí, sí. No es nada... - evitaba su mirada por miedo a que la mirara a los ojos y descubriera la verdad de lo que tanto la afectaba - ¿Te importaría disculparme un momento?

Sin siquiera mirarlo de nuevo y dejándolo totalmente pasmado, y preocupado, Lisbon salió de la cocina, voló escaleras arriba y se metió en su cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, en soledad, con la seguridad de que Jane no entraría y la esperanza de que no se atreviera a ir tras ella, se apoyó contra la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Cada año ocurría lo mismo. Los mismos sentimientos, los mismos pensamientos, los mismos recuerdos…Cada año recordaba a su madre; la tristeza, la conmoción, la frustración, la ira la golpeaban como si el suceso de su muerte hubiera ocurrido apenas unos días antes, con la misma fuerza, todo a la vez. Como le había explicado a Jane una vez, el tiempo mitigaba la rabia y el dolor hasta que lograba quedarse sólo con lo bueno, con los momentos felices, con los pequeños instantes que le hacían tener esperanza y ver que no todo era malo. Sin embargo, en días como ése, se preguntaba por qué… Veía los recuerdos felices como una sucesión de momentos que ya no se volverían a repetir, añoraba su infancia antes de aquel suceso, sus padres pletóricos, su familia feliz…

Calculó que debía haber pasado al menos 20 minutos en el baño. Se limpió la cara y se refrescó antes de volver abajo.

Encontró a Jane sentado en el balcón. En su sillón. Se adentró poco a poco, aspirando el suave aire nocturno y se sentó a su lado. Sí, tenía un sillón en la terraza en el que cabían dos personas. Le gustaba poder acomodarse en él a sus anchas. Al sentarse los dos, estaban tan juntos que casi tenía que apoyarse sobre Jane, pero a él no le importó. Le hizo un sitio y la acurrucó a su lado. Ambos miraron al horizonte.

- No me extraña que te guste este sitio. Se ve la ciudad, hasta se ven estrellas.

- Sí, es genial tener esto. En las noches de verano me gusta salir con una copa y pasarme ratos aquí.

Era verdad. Le gustaba. Por eso había puesto ese sillón tan cómodo y había colocado una pequeña mesa a su lado. Un libro y una copa descansaban allí de vez en cuando. Era una suerte que la terraza fuera lo suficientemente íntima, alejándola así de miradas curiosas. Podía tumbarse sin temor a que nadie la viera.

- Oye, Patrick...Lo de antes...

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- ¿Vas a contarme lo que pasa?

- Jane. Está bien. No es nada.

- Estás triste.

- Un poco, pero no me gusta que la gente me vea débil y desde luego no necesito a nadie metiéndose en mi cabeza. Son sólo cosas que quiero olvidar, recuerdos...dolorosos.

- Intentas tan fervientemente que la gente no vea lo que hay dentro de ti, Teresa...

- Tú haces lo mismo todo el tiempo.

- No sé lo que Patrick Jane suele hacer, pero hoy, ahora mismo, si yo tuviera recuerdos no los soltaría. No tengo nada.

Ella lo miró, sintiéndose al instante culpable. Ella tenía recuerdos, recuerdos que la atormentaban porque le recordaban lo que había perdido; pero al fin y al cabo pertenecían a momentos felices, momentos que añoraba, que atesoraba en el fondo de su mente y que permanecerían allí para siempre sujetándola en los peores tiempos… Él, por otro lado, no tenía recuerdos, no tenía nada… Incluso si su memoria volviera repentina y milagrosamente no serían buenos recuerdos. A diferencia de ella, él no había podido dar conclusión a la triste historia de su vida. Ella al menos sabía lo que había pasado: un conductor borracho, que con el tiempo había recibido su merecido. Patrick Jane no sabía quien había matado a su familia, no había conseguido justicia. Lo único que tenía era el apodo de un criminal al que intentaba seguir los pasos, sin éxito alguno, alguien que determinaba su vida entera, que no le dejaba continuar ni ser feliz.

- Patrick...

- Tranquila, lo sé. No quería que te sintieras mal- Jane la atrajo más hacia sí, apretándola ligeramente contra su pecho.

- Hoy hace 23 años que murieron mis padres – confesó al final, no sabía si guiada por el reconfortante roce de sus manos.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido como si no entendiera que no lo hubiera dicho antes.

- No digas nada. Ya pasó y no quiero pensar en ello. Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aún así, cada año por estas fechas todo vuelve y cosas que creí que había olvidado resurgen y... bueno, ya ves. Últimamente no paro de acordarme de algo - sonrió con nostalgia; Jane no dijo nada. Sabía que ella hablaría cuando estuviera lista, y era lo que estaba haciendo. No quería obligarla. Se limitó a rodearla con su brazo. - mis hermanos eran medio salvajes, así que mis padres no tenían ni un minuto para ellos; de modo que, cuando sus días libres coincidían metían a mis hermanos en su habitación con una cinta de video y ellos tenían un rato para estar solos. Recuerdo que decían "Bien, tenemos una hora" - Sonrió- Se ponían una copa, se descalzaban, ponían música de fondo y bailaban abrazados. A veces yo me sentaba en las escaleras, en lo alto, y los miraba. Era bonito. De hecho, es lo más bonito que he visto nunca. Se querían tanto.

Lisbon se sentía arropada por Jane. Quizás por eso estaba desplegando ante él sus recuerdos. Por eso necesitaba que se largara cuanto antes. Si seguían así terminaría abriéndose a él y contándole sus miedos y sus sueños. Se estaba haciendo débil. No podía permitirlo. Y aun así se sentía tan cómoda con él que sólo podía continuar hablando.

Él le dio un beso en lo alto de la cabeza como si comprendiera su dolor e intentara mitigarlo de alguna forma. Luego, le pasó una manta por encima.

- ¿Alguna vez hablas de esto con alguien, conmigo?

- No. Tú lo sabes, claro. Todos lo saben, en realidad. Cualquiera puede abrir mi informe y mirarlo. Pero nunca hablo de ello con nadie. No tiene sentido. A nadie le interesa y a mí no me interesa que nadie lo sepa.

- A veces hablar ayuda.

- Tiene gracia que seas tú quien lo diga. Tú nunca hablas.

- ¿Ni siquiera contigo?

- Con nadie.

Se sentaron allí en silencio, meditando sobre sus vidas, mirando las estrellas en el cielo añil, dándose calor el uno al otro. Una idea pasó por la mente de Jane pero fue algo tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de desarrollarla. Más tarde intentaría volver a ello.

- Tengo hambre - dijo Lisbon al cabo de un rato- ¿Crees que podríamos meter esa lasaña en el microondas unos minutos y cenar?

- Me parece una buena idea.

Al entrar de nuevo en la cocina se dio cuenta de que estaba recogida. El nuevo Jane era fantástico con la casa. No había visto el apartamento tan limpio y ordenado desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Patrick Jane la estaba ayudando demasiado y en más aspectos de los que habría creído posible. Le iba a costar tener que separarse de él.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola :D Aquí posteo el sexto capítulo de "memoria perdida" que va ya terminando... Igual que nuestra querida serie, que según me comentan mis "frikicompañeras" termina mañana. Da penita jejje bueno, yo por mi parte seguiré escribiendo jeje tengo montones de cosas por actualizar. Lo que me lleva a ... tengo intención de seguir actualizando In a Red World. _**

**_Bueno, les dejo ya leyendo y espero que les guste!_**

**_Saludos_**

* * *

><p>Desde la conversación con Teresa unos días atrás, había una idea dando vueltas insistentemente en la cabeza de Patrick. ¡Por qué no se le habría ocurrido antes…! Ella misma le había dado la solución sin saberlo. Le había dicho que no era complicado saber ciertas cosas acerca de los compañeros del CBI mirando en sus ficheros personales.<p>

No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. ¿Los archivos se encontraban digitalizados? ¿Debería ir a alguna sala de archivos, sucia y atestada, donde encontraría una carpeta con su nombre?

El despacho de la agente superior.

Tuvo que esperar a que Teresa abandonara su despacho. Sólo necesitó poner su nombre en la base de datos de personal y allí estaba. Su foto, su nombre, su historia…

Empezó a leer con cierta expectación y ansiedad. Pronto se dio cuenta de que era peor de lo que habría esperado alguna vez. Cada línea que leía era peor que la anterior. Su historia, toda ella, era una tragedia de principio a fin. No podía continuar leyendo. Su cabeza daba vueltas, tenía el estómago revuelto y un repulsivo escalofrío le estaba recorriendo la espalda ascendiendo como si se tratara de una mano invisible que llegaba a su cuello y le atenazaba la garganta impidiéndole respirar.

Todo empezaba a tener sentido ahora. Las pesadillas, la sangre… Ese tipo, John el Rojo, un asesino en serie brutal, había asesinado a su joven esposa y a su hija. Estaba en shock. No sabía qué pensar, qué decir, qué hacer… No tenía ni idea de cómo asimilar aquella información. Había tenido una familia y la había perdido. Su familia, a la que no recordaba, había muerto de forma horrible. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado una cosa como esa? ¿Y por qué no las recordaba aún? Tenía caras sin nombre flotando en su mente, sombras de recuerdos que querían formarse sin llegar a hacerlo. Salió corriendo hacia el baño donde vomitó lo que había comido durante el día.

Qué estúpido había sido. Había pensado que saber de su vida le liberaría, que le devolvería la memoria incluso. No había imaginado algo así. ¿Quién lo habría hecho? Se creyó más listo que nadie cuando se le ocurrió dónde empezar a buscar sobre su vida; la verdad era que había sido lo contrario. Estaba todo en el despacho de Lisbon. No había tenido que moverse demasiado hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. La información que le faltaba al archivo digital, la había completado la carpeta que la agente guardaba a menos de un metro, en un cajón. Sólo había tenido que usar un abrecartas para abrir la cerradura.

Esas imágenes. Nunca conseguiría borrarlas. De hecho, nunca habían salido de su cabeza. Las pesadillas que tenía desde el momento en que había despertado en el hospital estaban plagadas de imágenes borrosas y distorsionadas de su pasado. Al parecer él mismo había encontrado los cuerpos. Había fotografías de archivo de sus manos aún manchadas, de él con la mirada perdida, el pelo revuelto…

Ahora, se encontraba igual de desorientado que como debió de sentirse en el momento en que descubrió, por primera vez, aquel terrible suceso. Era exactamente como vivirlo todo de nuevo. La desorientación, la desesperación, la falta de respuestas…

_**OoOoO**_

Lisbon entró en su despacho totalmente agotada. Habían sido un par de días duros. Se dejó caer en el sillón al frente de su mesa. Todavía iba a tener que trabajar un poco antes de irse a casa. Estiró los músculos del cuello antes de comenzar a usar el ordenador. Al mover el ratón, la pantalla que se activó ante sus ojos la dejó consternada. Era el archivo de Jane, la ficha que crearon cuando se incorporó al CBI. No necesitó preguntarse quién o por qué. Pero ¿qué más habría visto? Todo, al parecer. El cajón de abajo, el que mantenía cerrado con llave, estaba roto. "Patrick, pero qué has hecho…".

Pensar que Jane había podido descubrir lo que su mente había olvidado estando solo, sin nadie que lo apoyara, lo consolara o le explicara lo que había pasado en realidad y no la sesgada idea que se hubiera podido hacer. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué pasaría ahora por su cabeza? ¿Dónde estaría?

OoOoO

La casa estaba a oscuras cuando entró, sólo un pequeño haz de luz iluminaba la esquina del salón donde ella solía leer. Allí, entre sombras, la figura de Jane. Su rostro normalmente tranquilo exhibía ahora toda una clase de expresiones y sentimientos difíciles de distinguir. Sus ojos tristes y alicaídos mostraban también una chispa de furia, un brillo diferente.

Lisbon sabía que Jane tenía razón al sentirse ofendido; más que eso, dolido, cabreado, traicionado...

-¿Patrick? – Dando pasos cortos se internó en el salón. Se sentía un poco insegura, pues no sabía cómo estaba reaccionando Jane a la nueva información. – Jane, ¿estás bien?

Parecía taciturno y pensativo. Tardó unos segundos más en dirigir la mirada hacia ella.

-Dímelo tú, Teresa. Sabes mucho más que yo de mí mismo.

-Patrick…

-¿Cómo pudiste, Teresa? ¿Cómo puedes ocultarme algo tan…? – Levantó la cabeza mirándola a los ojos, taladrándola con una mirada cargada de reproches. Ambos sabían lo que esa mirada implicaba. El horror de su familia, algo tan vital. Era eso lo que le había ocultado. ¿Cómo explicárselo? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que para ella su seguridad, su salud, eran lo primero; que sólo pretendía que se recuperara?

-Sólo quería que tuvieras otra oportunidad, Jane. ¿Qué querías, que de repente te dijera lo que había pasado con tu familia cuando ni siquiera estás en condiciones de cuidar de ti mismo? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué sentido habría tenido? ¿Para que te volvieras loco, para que destrozaras tu vida otra vez?

-Tenía derecho a saberlo.

-Los médicos opinan que no deberías vivir momentos de tensión, que minimizáramos los traumas y que no te contáramos nada.

-¡Por amor de Dios, no seas cobarde! Te escudas en la opinión de un médico. Se supone que eres mi amiga. La única persona que tengo a mi lado. ¿Crees que no es traumático el hecho de ver imágenes en sueños de gente muerta, de sangre y no saber que son recuerdos de tu propia familia?

-No quería que volvieras a sufrir, Jane, maldita seas, no quería verte andar como una momia por ahí, sin sentido y sin más sentimientos que la rabia, sin relacionarte con el mundo exterior y la gente que te quiere por estar demasiado ocupado pensando en coger a un tipo que quizás nunca aparezca. No quería que siguieras desperdiciando tu vida.

-Exacto. Mi vida. Te crees con derecho a meterte en la vida de todo el mundo, a decidir por ellos, a intentar que cambien. No tienes derecho, Teresa Lisbon.

¡Vaya! Era como hablar con uno de sus hermanos. ¿De verdad se comportaba así? ¿Era realmente tan entrometida e incisiva que cansaba a la gente? ¿Cómo sabía un desmemoriado Patrick Jane que Lisbon tenía la costumbre de comportarse como una madre con todo el mundo?

Bueno, esas preguntas podían responderse en otro momento. Tenían otras prioridades ahora.

-Patrick, eso no es justo. Sólo quería ayudarte. Todos queríamos.

-No metas a los demás en esto. Siguen tus órdenes. Eres tú la que manejas sus acciones.

-Oh, genial. Si ellos te ocultan cosas no pasa nada, pero si lo hago yo me merezco tus desaires.

-Oh, no juegues ahora a la dama ofendida. Sabes perfectamente que nuestra relación es más estrecha que la que mantengo con ellos. Tú misma lo dijiste. No sé lo que esperaba de ellos, pero sé que esperaba confianza y apoyo de ti. Esperaba que no me hablaras como si tal cosa sabiendo lo que había pasado con mi familia. Que no me dijeras que estaba todo bien, cuando yo tenía una familia, personas que me querían y que están muertas.

-Por amor de Dios Jane. Yo sólo quería…Tienes que entenderlo. - ¿Qué más podía decir?

-Esto es absurdo.

-Sí, lo es.

-Necesito salir de aquí.

-¿Adónde? – Su pregunta fue inmediata, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una incisiva mirada por su parte. Una mirada que decía que no siguiera metiéndose en sus asuntos. Que le dejara. Y tenía que respetar eso. Tenía que darle espacio. No iba a surgir nada de presionarlo, menos aún en su actual estado de ánimo y salud.

Lisbon suspiró. Se mantuvo inmóvil mientras le veía pasar a su lado, abrir la puerta y marcharse sin más explicaciones.

Ella no había querido hacerle daño, por amor de Dios. Sólo quería ayudarle. No sabía realmente cómo manejar aquello. Se había equivocado, vale. Pero, ¿no merecía algún tipo de piedad por parte de él? Pues claro que había intentado hacer lo mejor para él. ¿Qué pretendía el asesor, que pasara por alto el consejo de los médicos contándole cosas que podían traumatizarlo? De hecho, no sabía el efecto que la nueva información que había descubierto podía tener sobre él.

Lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era saber dónde estaba, si estaba bien...

OoOoO

Teresa Lisbon no durmió demasiado bien esa noche. Preguntas sin contestar la mantuvieron inquieta. ¿Dónde podía haber ido Jane? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se habría perdido? ¿Por qué no había vuelto a casa?

Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando las preguntas y la tensión pudieron con ella y cayó dormida.

Tenía que volver a la oficina así que como cada mañana se preparó para un día de trabajo completo.

- Jefa, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Cho con su habitual tono. La había pillado más de una vez masajeándose el cuello y sólo era media mañana. Estaba agotada y aún no sabía dónde se había metido Jane.

- Sí. - Pero no le pasó inadvertido que estaba despistada, en otro lugar. - Oye, Cho. ¿Has sabido algo de Jane?

Inmediatamente captó el cambió en su segundo al mando. A pesar de que su cara carecía de expresión, su tensión y el tono de voz hablaban por él. Cho era demasiado discreto para meterse en la vida de ninguno de sus compañeros o en los conflictos que podían surgir entre ellos. Se veía claramente la incomodidad que la situación provocaba en él.

- Mm, Lisbon, Jane está en mi casa. Anoche vino a mi apartamento muy afectado. Cabreado. Y me pidió si podía quedarse unos días hasta que solucionara algunas cosas. Iba a llamarte pero me pidió que no lo hiciera. Sé que no es asunto mío pero ¿ha pasado algo?

- No, nada en especial. Gracias Cho. Puede irte.

Cho se detuvo un momento y la miró antes de retirarse del despacho. Un atisbo de preocupación danzando en sus ojos color obsidiana.

Ella no iba a decirle nada. Y por supuesto no iba a presionar a Jane. Cuando estuviera listo no sólo física sino mentalmente y con todas sus habilidades a punto, volvería.

Pero era su preocupación lo que no la dejaba parar de pensar en él un sólo momento desde que se enfrentara a ella la noche antes. Preocupación y culpa por haberle ocultado la infame verdad sobre su vida anterior y no haber tenido el valor de contárselo antes de que él lo descubriera por sus propios medios y de esa forma, sin posibilidad de que nadie le explicara lo que había pasado. Ahora lo sentía perdido por ahí, con una horrible verdad a sus espaldas, una verdad que no podía manejar. No podía imaginar cómo era perder a la persona que se suponía debía estar con él durante muchísimos felices años, y peor, a una hija. Y desde luego no quería tener que contárselo. Sí, era una cobarde. Pero una cosa sabía, tener que aprender ahora, sin memoria, que había tenido una vida feliz que le fue arrebatada de manera cruel, sería más difícil aún que la primera vez y no sabía cómo reaccionaría o cómo lo estaría llevando. ¿Habría hablado con Cho? ¿Volvería a hablarle a ella? ¿Estaban acabados sus buenos momentos, compartir sus pensamientos con el otro? Sí, se había acabado. Y le hacía daño. Más de lo que imaginó alguna vez. Había perdido la confianza de Jane.

Siempre pensó que sería él quien acabaría decepcionándola, no al revés.


End file.
